Episode 2068 (2nd April 1996)
Plot The Dingles are puzzled as to why Zak has turned up with this mystery woman. Sam is upset that his mum has not returned home. Betty complains to Zoe about the state of Susie's room. She's cold with Emma. Zoe is still upset that Emma chose to stay in with Susie rather than go out with her. She then gets a phone call on her business phone number from someone trying to book a hair appointment with Susie. Dave moves out of Home Farm. He can no longer stand Frank's snide remarks. Tina takes the opportunity to be nasty to Kim. Zak tells Butch and Mandy that he met Marilyn in a church in Ireland. She was sheltering as some trucker had thrown her out of his cab. Butch cannot take his eyes of Marilyn when she appears in a slinky negligee. She seems to think that Zak has a large farm and he doesn't disillusion her. They kiss in front of Mandy and Butch. Chris and Frank are amused to hear that Dave has left. He is moving into Annie's Cottage. Sean turns up with red roses for Kathy to apologise for cancelling their date last night. Vic and Viv are at each other's throats again. Donna witnesses and gets upset. Steve thanks Rachel for a nice evening. Zak and Terry have words in the pub when Marilyn flirts with Terry. At the same time, the Windsor kids are discussing getting rid of Terry so that their parents can make it up. Dave is moving some of his stuff from Holdgate Farm; he tells Ned that he hoped Kim would see sense and move in with him. Roy is helping out on the farm again when he should be revising for his GCSEs. He gets bored, so Dave offers to step in. Kelly calls to see Terry. She gets upset and tells him to leave Emmerdale, then slaps him. Butch tells his dad that he has dropped lucky with Marilyn. Zak admits that he never even got to see Nellie - as soon as he met Marilyn he was smitten. Terry tells Vic exactly what he thinks of him and makes him realise that he and Viv have not been having an affair. Susie and Linda are having a laugh when Zoe walks in. She tells Linda off because she has not finished her work. Vic admits that he has been stupid, but Viv is unhappy that he took Terry's word rather than hers. The Dingles make sure that Marilyn doesn't get her hands on Zak's fight money by removing some of it before they go shopping. They are amused to hear that Zak has told Marilyn that he owns land and stock. Kathy takes Dave a bottle of wine to celebrate the end of his relationship with Kim. Frank and Chris are also celebrating. Kathy wants to be friends with Dave as they are going to be neighbours. Frank watches as Kim loads luggage into her car. He feels sad as he is left alone at Home Farm. Kathy and Dave are enjoying a relaxing drink when Kim walks in with her case. She's shocked. Cast Regular cast *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr Guest cast *Marilyn - Irene Skillington Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and surgery *Home Farm - Living room, kitchen and grounds *Church Lane *The Old School Tearooms - Restaurant *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Driveway *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,280,000 viewers (5th place). Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes